


yellow

by theyellowcurtains



Series: evak: seven years later [6]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wedding, isak is so in love with even, married!evak, wedding ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: The day has finally come. Isak is going to marry the love of his life. He's going to promise his entire being to him.AKA The one where they get married.





	yellow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schedazzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schedazzle/gifts).



> This is the final part of this series!

****Isak was sure that the morning of his and Even’s wedding was the longest he’d ever experienced.

Eva had woken him up and made him come out to the kitchen to eat breakfast with her and Jonas. Isak couldn’t keep still, his excitement giving him extensive amounts of energy.

“Isak! Sit still and eat your food. There’s no point in using all your energy now. It won’t make the wedding come faster.” Eva scolded.

“Sorry, sorry.” Isak pulled his hands out from under his thighs, instead holding his toast.

“Are you nervous bro?” Jonas asks, concerned.

“Not nervous. I don’t think I could be nervous. I’m marrying Even today.” Isak talks around the food in his mouth, smiling disgustingly.

“So just a bit excited?” Jonas laughs

“Just a bit man.” Isak takes a sip of his tea. (‘Eva I’m not going to combust if you let me have coffee.’)

Isak rushed eating his breakfast and they were out of Jonas’s house by 13.00. They had to get to the venue so they could all get ready together for the wedding at 17.00.

-

Magnus and Mahdi were at the venue before they arrived. Isak excitedly got out of the car quickly, running over to hug Magnus.

“Dude! You’re marrying Even today! How are you?” Magnus laughed clapping Isak’s back.

“I’m so fucking great Mags. I’m marrying Even!” Isak pulled back.

“God you’ve got more energy than Magnus on a bad day right now.” Mahdi almost groaned.

“He’s been like this all morning.” Eva deadpans.

“Damn, you guys haven’t even been married a year and you have a toddler.” Mahdi joked.

“Not a toddler.” Isak said walking away from the group.

Isak couldn’t help it, his brain was buzzing. He just wanted to see Even now and be married now.

“Guy’s you have to follow me. Theres a room over here we can hang in and get dressed in.” Isak yells over his shoulder.

He pulled open the door to the hall, opening the foyer. The building had two small dressing room type area’s complete with a bathroom with a shower. He made sure everyone was with him before walking to one of the rooms that had a sign reading ‘Isak Valtersen and his party.’

“Woah, dude that’s gonna be one of the last times you’re gonna be called Isak Valtersen.” Jonas says.

“Yeah can you imagine? We won’t be seated together anymore.” Isak grins.

“Isak, you’re the only one of us still in school.” Jonas laughed.

There was a knock at the dressing room’s door before it opened.

“Um hi, I am here to make sure you guys and Eva look great apparently ** _?_** That’s what the other groom told me.” A girl in her early twenties spoke timidly.

“Oh yeah! You’re Grace right? Hi, I’m Isak Valtersen, the other groom. I’m really glad you’re here. I completely forgot things like hair were a thing.” Isak laughed out.

“Well it’s great I am here then. Do you have an order you’d like to do things in?” She asks, looking around at the group in the room.

“I think it would be easiest if the guys and I get ready first and then Eva because she might take a while longer unless the guys are planning on getting makeup done too?” Isak asked looking at them.

“That’s what I would have suggested. It would be great if you could be in your clothes and stuff before I do hair, just so it doesn’t get messed up.” She says nervously. Isak knew this was her first job as a stylist and he wanted to make this as comfortable as possible.

“Okay, I’m gonna get dressed first.” Jonas volunteers.

“Okay cool. Your suit is in their with your name pinned on the bag. Have a shower if you want.” Isak directs.

-

The other boys were all dressed and getting checked over by Grace while Isak was standing in the bathroom staring at his suit.

It took him a couple minutes to take it in before being able to put it on himself. This is what he’d be marrying Even in. Isak was getting what he has wanted so badly for the past seven years and he needed it to be perfect for Even.

Isak knew that Even wanted to get married since the time they met. He knew that Even wanted to get married and spend his life with the right person since he was a young kid. What Isak didn’t realise until the moment he saw himself in his suit was that he wanted this just as much as Even did.

Isak wanted their wedding to perfect and he wanted to be able to introduce Even as his husband to colleagues. He wanted Even to know how much he loved him and how much he wanted to grow old with him.

Isak grinned at his reflection, pulling on his suit jacket to make it sit neatly. He let out a deep breath before looking away and leaving to the other room.

“Woah! Issy boy!” Jonas laughed as Isak entered the room.

The group made a lot of noise, Mahdi clapping Isak on the shoulder.

“You look great Is.” Eva said, she was the only one standing a respectable distance away from Isak.

Isak looked down at his shoes, face flushing. “Thanks Eva.”

“Isak can I get you to come sit so I can do your hair while Eva gets dressed? We only have an hour left.” Grace asked, pulling out a chair.

-

Fifty minutes later and everyone was ready. Everyone was sitting down except for Isak, who was pacing infant of the couch they were on.

“Isak. You can sit down.” Jonas said, gesturing to the space next to him.

“I don’t think I can.” Isak spoke nervously.

“Bro, what happened? You were so fine five minutes ago.” Magnus asks.

“I don’t know. I shouldn’t be nervous should I? It’s Even.” Isak stops pacing, opting to sit on the coffee table across from the group.

“Exactly Isak. It’s Even and he loves you. There is nothing that will change that, even if your wedding isn’t perfect he will still love you and he will still love being your husband.” Jonas leans forward, putting his hands on Isak’s shoulders as he spoke.

“Yeah, Jonas is right. Even won’t care if it isn’t perfect. He’ll only care about you.” Eva reassures him.

“If it makes you feel better he just texted me asking how you are. He just cares about how you’re feeling.” Magnus adds.

“Yeah. That helps. Okay. I need to calm down, for Even. I love him and that’s what matters.” Isak says, mostly to himself. “Do you know how he’s doing Mags?”

“I can ask?” He offers.

“Please.” Isak smiles softly.

Magnus sends off a message to Even that is replied to instantly. “He says he’s excited. He’s already here, so he won’t be late to his own wedding.”

“Okay. That’s good.” Isak clasps his hands together in his lap.

Mahdi opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by Marianne opening the door.

“Hello boys, Eva. I was told I need to come tell you we need to get ready to leave. Even’s party is about to walk in and then him.” she explains.

Isak stands, walking over to his mother to hug her.

“Look at you my boy. You’re so grown up, so handsome in your suit.” Marianne says, pulling out of the embrace, resting a hand on Isak’s face and the other on his shoulder.

“Oh ma, don’t cry. It’s a happy day remember?” Isak smiles.

“I am happy sweetie, so happy it makes me want to cry.” She smiles, laughing softly.

The door opens again, this time a younger lady is sticking her head in the room telling the group they need to come and line up for their walk.

Isak stands at the door and holds it open, letting everyone out before him.

“Good luck Is.” Mahdi says, clapping his shoulder.

“Yeah, good luck.” Magnus nods.

Eva stops to hug him. “Have fun IssyK.”

“Remember, it doesn’t have to be perfect because Even loves you.” Jonas reminds him before leaving.

“You ready ma?” Isak asks, he could feel excitement buzzing through his veins and butterflies in his stomach again.

“I won’t ever be ready for my baby to be married, but I’m excited for you. Are you ready?” She smiles up at him.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Isak takes his mothers hand, leading her out of the room.

“Okay so what I want you to do is wait until you hear the music start again, Mahdi you will go first, Magnus count to three then start following. I want you all to follow this pattern until we are up to you Isak. I will tell you when to go, you won’t until Jonas has gotten to the stage. Marianne, I want you to have Isak’s hand through your arm, sort of like you’re linking arms but holding hands at the same time.”

The officiant pauses to make sure Marianne understood.

“Then when you get to the stage, Even will be standing at the bottom of it, I want you to put Isak’s hand in Even’s then go take the empty seat at the front. Does that make sense to everyone?” She got a chorus of ‘yes’s and nods.

The officiant walks inside the hall and stands just inside the door. Isak and just see her from where he is standing.

The music started up again, Isak watched as Mahdi took a deep breath before walking through the doors. Magnus whispered his count to three before following him through the doors, Eva doing the same after. Jonas gave Isak one last smile before going through the doors.

Isak watched the officiant until she nodded her head at him. Isak put his arm through his mothers, linking their fingers. Isak took a deep breath before stepping forward in time with his mother.

Once through the doors Isak looked around. He smiled at his guests before looking forward, he looked at each of Even’s groomsmen individually. Yousef was the furthest from the centre, his suit black and white with a black tie and a yellow rose boutonnière. This is what all of Even’s groomsmen were wearing, Isak’s eyes swept over each one individually and quickly. Adam was standing next to Yourself, Mutasim on his other side. Elias between Mutta and Mikael.

Isak’s eyes fell on Even and suddenly everyone else disappeared. It was just him and Even. He was trying hard to keep to his mothers walking pace and not just sprint to where Even was standing. He was smiling at Isak. His suit was similar to Isak’s, cut a little differently to fit Even’s body differently. Somehow Even had the inverse of Isak’s tie, Isak assumed this was the work of their friends. Even was standing tall and proud, eyes glued to Isak.

Marianne squeezed Isak’s hand, acknowledging Isak’s emotions. Isak swore his heart stopped when he was stood infant of Even. Marianne softly placed his hand in Even’s, before turning to take her seat.

“Hi.” Even whispers.

“Hi.” Isak smiles up at Even.

The boys turn to face the other officiant they had hired to run the ceremony.

“Isak and Even have invited you all here today to stand witness in the forming of the unity between them. Isak and Even would like for me to explain what marriage means to them, written in their own words.

"Even believes that marriage is a promise of unspoken words, he believes that when you are married you are promising to love your spouse for life. He believes that being married means to never be alone."

"Isak believes that marriage is something you do for yourself and your spouse, no one else. He believe that it is agreeing that you will take care of one another despite the difficulty of the situation. He also believes that marriage means you are never alone. Isak believes that marriage means he can make Even and himself happy beyond words.”

Isak had not heard what Even had written for the officiant, nor had Even heard what he had. Isak looked up at Even with tears welling in his eyes. Isak new marriage was important to Even but he didn’t know that Even believed it was Isak really promising him he’d never be alone.

“Isak and Even met when they were in highschool. Even had transferred to Hartvig Nissen school to repeat his third year. They met early into the first semester at an activity group meeting. At the time they were unaware that their friend Sana Bakkoush had attempted to set them up by convincing them both to come to the meeting."

"After some initial difficulties in the early stages of their relationship the boys made it offical on the ninth of December two-thousand and sixteen. Isak and Even have stayed strong throughout seven years together.” The officiant pauses to look at the boys.

“Isak and Even, please face each other.”

The boys turn to look at each other. Even is looking deep into Isak’s eyes, making his heart speed up. Both boys with giddy grins covering their faces.

“Isak and Even have opted to write their own vows. Even, please may you read your vows.”

Even digs in around in one of his coat pockets without taking his eyes off Isak. He pulls out a folded piece of paper.

When Even takes his eyes off Isak he starts reading aloud.

“Isak Valtersen, from the day we met I knew you were going to be someone special in my life. I don’t think I realised how I wanted you to fit into my life until that afternoon I pretended to forget my ID to get you to spend time with me. We fit together and got along so quickly, it was like nothing I’d ever experienced.

"You can ask anyone who’s been in my life since I was little and they’d tell you I was a shy and quiet kid and that even as a teenager I took forever to warm up to people, somehow you managed to make me feel confident enough to let you know me pretty much as soon as we met. You gave me a new kind of confidence that still sits with me to this day. You have been there through my hardest times and have supported me with all the rational choices I made. You gave me the privilege of being able to wake up next to you every morning even while we were developing into different people.

"You still tell me you love me even when simple things like getting out of bed seem impossible for me. You have helped me through tough episodes and not ever made me feel like you were babying me. I am so proud of you as a person, and how hard you’ve worked to get where you are. Isak, I will always love you and do the best I can to look after you.”

Even looked back up at Isak. Isak has tears on his cheeks and his heart felt as if it were about to burst. Even grinned wider than Isak thought he could.

“Even, may you present your ring.” Even got his ring off Mikael and slid it down Isak’s ring finger. “Isak, please may you read your vows.”

Isak’s nerves hit him again. He really hoped he could get every thing he needed out. Jonas handed the paper Isak had given him in fear of loosing it. Isak took one more look in Even’s eyes.

“Even Bech Næsheim, I have more to thank you for than I could ever list. You came into my life when I was dealing with the most problems I have ever faced, I had just moved into the Kollektiv, I wasn’t in contact with either of my parents unless it was me asking for rent and food money, and I had huge problems with trying to hide my sexuality.

"You helped me so much with coming to terms with myself, you helped me accept that my feelings were okay and that loving you was not something I needed to be ashamed of. You taught me how great it feels to have someone love you. Even, I will never be able to tell you how grateful I am for you helping me get back to speaking with my mother. It was difficult at first and I know I put a lot stress on you, but you still were there for me.

"You’ve always put so much effort into occasions to make them perfect for me, it is never necessary because I know as long as you are there I will be more than happy. Even I want you in my life forever, I want to be able to see where you go in the future and what you do. No matter what path you choose, I know you will be amazing. Even, I promise that I will always be there when you need me, and even when you don’t. I promise I will help you sort out your issues and support you do what you want to do. I cannot wait to grow old with you.”

Both Isak and Even were in tears by now. Even’s smile had not changed the slightest bit. Isak reached up and wiped the tears from Even’s face.

“Isak, may you please present your ring.” Isak got his ring off of Jonas, taking Even’s hand and sliding it on his ring finger, smiling giddily. “By the powers invested in me by the Oslo Judiciary, I now pronounce you spouses.”

Even didn’t wait for the officiant to finish her words before holding Isak’s face between his hands and kissing him softly. A new kind of warmth spread through Isak. He could hear people clapping and cheering behind him while him and Even kiss. Even pulls back to smile at Isak, Isak grabs the back of his neck and pulls him into another giggly kiss. They pulled apart, Even taking Isak’s hand. They turned to face their guests, Isak instantly saw his mother with a tear stained face standing and clapping closest to him.

Isak stepped down from the stage, taking Even with him over to his mum. Isak wrapped Marianne in a hug while not letting go of Even’s hands.

“I’m so happy for you guys. You are both so wonderful and deserve this.” Marianne says as Isak pulls out of her embrace. Liv walked over to where they were standing, Even going to hug her without letting go of Isak either.

“Congratulations boys.” Liv smiled at them.

“Isak! Even! We need you to sign your marriage license now otherwise this means shit!” Magnus yelled from the back of the hall.

“I guess we better go do that. We’ll see you guys later?” Even laughed.

“Yes of course sweetie. Go sign your papers.” Liv smiled.

The boys ran off to the back of the hall to sign their license with their parties present as witnesses. They had their photographer take photos of them signing it and a photo after of them holding it and kissing. The whole situation made Isak feel he was glowing.

“So, how does it feel to be a Bech Næsheim?” Even asks Isak in mock seriousness.

“I feel at least 20% more lame.” Isak teased, leaning into Even’s side.

-

Isak and Even were standing outside the door to the dining room at their reception. Isak can see through a tiny gap in the door, a room of people there for him and Even, celebrating him and Even.

“If we could make sure everyone is seated as I would like to welcome for the first time, Isak and Even Bech Næsheim!” Their officiant said over a microphone.

Even opened the door, letting Isak walk through first. Isak took Even’s hand as he walked past. The boys walked in the gap between the tables near the door, walking over the dance floor area and to their table.

Sitting at their table already was Even and Isak’s parents on their respective sides. Even pulled out Isak’s seat for him to sit before taking a seat in his own.

Now Isak and Even were seated waiters came into the room carrying the entrées. Plates are placed in front of Isak and Even, one is a salmon dish that Isak can’t remember the name of and the other bruschetta. Isak has the salmon put infant of him, instantly he looks at Even who swaps their plates around without needing to ask. Isak feels like he’s the least Norwegian person in the room because he does not like fish, that’s including Even’s French cousins.

After entrées they had speeches. Jonas and Mikael were the only people who Isak and Even had asked to give speeches and they could tell a lot of their guests where pleased. Jonas was up first.

“Hi, so most of you know me. I’m Jonas. I’ve been friends with Isak since we were five. I met him on our first day of school because they sat us together. Valtersen and Vasquez. We ended up at the end of a lot of alphabetical lines together and honestly causing the most trouble imaginable.

"A lot of people expect Isak to be a shy and quiet kid but I can assure you that was not the case. He was always an outgoing kid and would always try drag me to be around other people. He also used to charm kids and their parents easily with his typical Isak grin, honestly the amount of things that kid got away with, you don’t want to know.

"I guess that this isn’t making a lot of sense as to why I’m talking about Isak as a young kid because him and Even didn’t even know each other existed at that point in time, but I needed to tell you so I can tell you about how Isak changed. We got to high school and Isak changed. He stopped trying to make friends with other people and would hang off me. Eva and I honestly had a lot of dates with Isak there almost like we had a baby. I didn’t know what was happening for Isak for a long time, not until he was already living in the Kollektiv.

"I watched all through first year Isak just becoming sadder and quieter. I didn’t know how to help. I actually assumed that the reason he was acting strange was because he didn’t want me to know he was gay, well Isak, I hate to tell you this but I knew. Eva told me one time she was using your phone she opened your phone to a bunch of gay porn.”

Even nudged Isak in the ribs laughing. Isak just flushed a darker red than he was already.

“Sorry bro, I had to share that with you, and when is a better time than in front of all your friends and family. Anyways, Isak got sadder and angrier and I started seeing less of him. He tried more to be around after we both met Mahdi and Magnus at the very start of our second year. Isak told me about the problems at home and why he moved out. I felt like a crap friend for not realising what was happening earlier on. He told me it didn’t matter.

"There was a two month period after he met Even where he would have on and off periods of being happy, but not being around, or being sad and clinging to my side. I probably should have said something to him but I knew it was about a boy. He liked someone and it obviously was a mess for him.

"The first time I saw Even he threw a hat of mine at Isak’s and said he’d left it in the cafeteria, I don’t believe that for a second. He clearly left it at Even’s one time while they were banging. After Isak and Even sorted their shit out and Isak had come out to his friends he was a lot happier. Even made him a lot happier.

"I don’t think I could have done a lot of the thing Even has done for him, I probably would not have known how to help Isak get back in contact with his parents or how to be comfortable with his sexuality. Basically what I’m trying to say is; Isak, even though we won’t ever be seated near each other again, I’m so glad you have Even.”

The room raised glasses of champagne and clicked their glasses in a toast to Jonas’s speech. Isak almost felt like crying again because of his best friends speech.

Mikael now stood in the same spot that Jonas was just in.

“Hello. I am Mikael, Even’s best man. Now I don’t have much prepared for this so I’m going to kind of wing it. Even and I met as kids, I’m not exactly sure when but I bet if you asked Even he’d know. I don’t actually think I have any photos without him in them of me as a kid. For a long time it was just me and Even. We didn’t really need anyone else for a while. There was one year where my parents decided to throw me a birthday party and invited my whole class. The party ended with me and Even hiding in a closet trying to avoid the loud chaos of the other kids."

"There are a couple things about Even that are very specifically him, like the fact that no matter what he was supposed to doing in class he was drawing. All of his workbooks were covered in doodles of the most random things, at some point he got pretty great at it and started doing portraits of people. Some old couple actually asked him to draw a picture of their grandson who’d just been born and they paid him to do it. He must have been sixteen at the time and it was the coolest thing he’d done, I bragged about him for a long time afterwards.

"When Even and I met the other boys we were all fifteen, it was the same time Even met Sonja. Yes I know mentioning the ex at their wedding is not in the recommended best man guidelines, but this is important. At first I thought they were really in love. Sonja seemed good for Even, he talked to more people and trusted the other guys a lot more. After their first year together things started their slow build up to their break up. They were on and off for the better part of two years. Even would complain about her being too controlling and not letting him have space, at the time I thought he was just complaining because she wouldn’t let him get drunk every Friday.

"It wasn’t until that huge episode that we realised Sonja wasn’t giving him the space to make his own choices. None of us saw Even for a year after that episode, we knew small things about what had happened. Of course Sonja isn’t to blame for his episode, but she was why we lost contact. The next time we heard about Even was when Sana had brought Isak home to work on an assignment together.

"Isak unlocked his phone and his lock screen was a picture of Even. As soon as Isak left we pretty much pounced on Sana with questions. My biggest concern was if Even was okay. Sana told us he was alive and at her school redoing his third year and that Isak, that’s when we learnt his name, was his boyfriend. It was so relieving to know he was alive, because I didn’t know if he was for a long time.

"I do have Isak to thank for getting us back in contact with Even. There were troubles with the whole he punched me in the face thing, but he convinced Even to call me and I am beyond grateful that he got me my best friend back. Isak you make Even ridiculously happy, more than he ever has been, and I know you guys will last.”

-

The rest of the reception went smoothly. Their main was served before Isak and Even’s first dance, then the cake was cut and shared adorably between Isak and Even.

Isak was ecstatic to see Sana at the wedding, even managing to convince her to come out and dance with him. Eskild cried when Isak went to see him, he kept telling Isak how proud he was that he’d grown and become so confident in who he is and that he’s not afraid of what he wants.

Marianne danced with Isak and talk to him about how proud she was that her baby boy had found the perfect guy. Terje stayed in his seat most of the night, but stayed respectfully until the end of the reception, only talking to Isak or Even to give them an obligatory congratulations.

Liv stole Even from Isak for a dance so Isak went to talk to the people on the table with the grooms parties and Sana. Sana jokingly referred to Isak as ‘Dr. Bech Næsheim’ and Isak had more happy tears flooding his eyes while he responded ‘That’s me, isn’t it?’

Isak was glad he managed to get to Everyone before he and Even left. They were spending their first night of their honeymoon in Oslo, but then flying down to Italy for two weeks together, then Morocco for another two weeks.

Sitting in the back of the car driving them to a hotel, Isak curled into Even’s chest.

“You know I love you so much right?” He whispered/

“I know baby, trust me I love you so much as well.” Even said, moving their hands so their left hands were sitting next to each other. Isak pulled his phone out and took a photo of their hands together. He straight away went to post it to instagram with the caption:

‘Finally ready to start my life for real.’

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see what the seating was like for the reception it's posted  here. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this, especially if you've read all the parts to this series. I enjoyed writing this a lot.  
> I am working on another fic but it might not be up for a bit because it will be chaptered and I'd like it to be finished before I post it.


End file.
